Construction Plant Manufactures
Construction Plant Manufacturers (General) See also List of Tractor Manufacturers A * Aardvark Equipment Ltd. * ABCO * A-B Manufacturing Inc * A.B Campbell & Sons (Australia) * ABG * ABI * Abbey * Abi Equine * Abi-Irrigation * Abus Kransysteme (Cranes) * Accessories Unlimited * ACCO * ACE * ACE Enterprise * ACE Plant * ACE Rotomold * ACM (Diggers and Excavators) * Acker * Acme * Acme Gerrard * Acrison * Actech * Action Equipment * ADM * Adams (USA) aka J.D.Adams & Company * Adinotec * Advance Equipment * Advanced-Striping Inc * A&B Eagleline * A&L Equipment * A-L Buseman Industries * A-D Trailers * ADM * A&O * A&P * ADM * AEG (Germany) * AEI * AES * ANI * Aebi (Agricultural machinery) * Aedco * Aerofall * Aeromaster * Aerway * Aeroil * Aesco-Madsen * AG-Bag * AG Engineering (Agricultural Equipment) * AG Equipment Company USA * AG-Chem * AG-Maxx * AG-Meier * AG-Products * AG-Rain * AG-Shield * AG-Spray Equipment * AG-Synergy * AG-Sytsems * AG-Wrap * Agco * Agco-Allis * Agco-White * Agcostar * Agdermaskin * AGH * Agracat * Aggreko (Generators) * Aggressor * Agland * Agmech * Agram * Agrex * Agria * Agric * Agri-Ease Agriculture and Forestry equipment * Agrifab * Agrifac * Agrimac * Agrimarc * Agrimaster * Agrimat * Agrimetal * Agrinar * Agromat * Agronic OY * Agripower * Agri Products * Agriquip * Agrisem * Agritec * Agrison * Agrispread * Agritek * Agrival * Agromaster * Agrostroj * Agrotecnica * Agro Power * Agro Trend * Agtrac * Agtec * Agware * Agway * Aguirre * Ahlmann (Germany) * Air Burners * Air Compressor Systems * Airlift Separator * Airman * Airstream * Airtech * Airtrax * Aisle-Master * Akerman (Sweden) see also Volvo Construction * Akpil * Akron * Aksa * Akzo-Nobel * Alamo * Alasco * Albaret t/o by Caterpillar * Alco * Alfa-Laval - Agriculture * Alison * Alitec * Aliva * Aljon * Alkota * Allen (England) Trenchers and farm machinery * Allen Concrete Pavers * Allen Engineering * Allen Manufacturing * Allentown * Allied * Allied Systems Company * Alliance * Allianz * Allis-Chalmers (USA) * Allisson Engines * Allman * Allmand Brothers * Allochis * Alloway * Almix * Almaco * Aloquicke * Alpego * Alpha Professional * Alltrack * Altastream * Altec * Alto * AM General (Equipment Division) * AM Machinery * Amacsa * Amadas * Amandus-Kahl * Amazone * Amco * American (USA) Cranes of many types and excavators, forestry machinery * American Augers * American Hoist/ American Crane Company cranes and excavators t/o by Terex * American Lincoln * American Sportsworks * AMI * Ammann aka Ammann Group * Ammann-Yanmar * Ampac * AMZ * Amity * ANI * Anaconda (Screening equipment) * Anderson (Agricultural equipment) * Anderson Industries (Forestry machinery) * Aneco * Angeloni * Anhui Heli * Annaburger * Ansung * Antec * Antonelli * Apache * Apex * APM * Apollo * Appleby Brothers (Steamcranes) * Appleton Steel * Applied Sweepers * Arag * Aramine * Arasmith * Arc Alloy * Arcgen * Arcomet * Arctic cat * Ardagh * Ardco (USA) * Ardelt (Germany) Steamcranes and other machinery * Argenterio Excavators * Arges * Argo * Ariens * Arjes * Arizona Drip Systems Inc * Armadillo * Armstrong AG * Armstrong Crusher * Arps * Arrow * Arrow Engines * Arrow Master * Arrow Machinery * Artex * Artrans * Artix also DJB & Caterpillar * Artsway * Ashland Scrapers * Asphalt-Zipper * Asplundh * Ashmore Engineering * Assinck * Astec * Astel-VM (Portugal) Formerly known as VM, the ASTEL company makes sitedumpers and tractors * Astarsa * ASV * Atchison * Ateco Scrapers * Athens * Athey Corporation * Athey Mobile * ATI * Atlantic Weldworks * Atlet * Atlas now Terex * Atlas-Copco * Atlas-Copco-Wagner * Atkinson (England) * Aughey * Aulari * Aulick Industries * Ausa (Spain) * Austin-Western * Austins Foundry Equipment * Autocrane * Automated Biomass * Automatic Equipment Manufacturing Systems * Auto-Mower (England) * Autolift * Avanti * Aveling-Barford (England) * Aveling Marshall (England) * Avery * Avro-Lycoming * AVK * AVM (Agricultural Machinery) * AVR * Award * AW Trailers * AWD (England) * Azland * Aztec * A1 B * Baker * Baasch & Sons * Babelsberg * Backers Company * Backhus * Bad Boy * Badalini * Badger * Baekjae * Bagela * Bailey * Baker * Baldar * Bale Baron * Bale King * Bale Runner * Baldor * Baltic * Balzer * Bambauer * Bamford (England) * Bandit * Bantam truck cranes - t/o by Koehring to form Koehring-Bantam - Brand now owned by Terex * Baoli * Barber-Green (USA) * Barbco * Barford see also Aveling-Barford * Barford & Perkins, merged with Aveling & Porter to form Aveling-Barford * Barfords (England) Barfords Of Belton Limited based in Belton near Grantham Lincolnshire are known to have produced agricultural tractors and sitedumpers since 1955. * Bargam * Barko * Barmac * Barneybilt * Baroid * Barreto * Barrett * Bart Mill * Bartell * Barth-Holland * Baselier * Basic * Batco * Bateman * Baumalight * Bauman Manufacturing * Baumann * Bauer * BAV Crushers Limited * B&B * B&H Equipment * BBI * BBC * Baxter * Bay City Shovels Inc. (USA) * BBG * BBK * BBI * BBM * Bearcat * Beaver Valley * Becker * Becker Underwood * Beckmann-Volmer * Bedford-GMC Generators * Bednar * Befco * Befort * Behlen * Behnfe * Belair * Belaire * Belarus * Belaz * Belco * Belgrade * Bell (South Africa) Dumptrucks and Loaders * Bell Inc * Belle * Belos * Bellon * Belmac * Benati (Italy) * Benazato * Benda AG Service * Bendi * Bencini * Bendini (Italy) Mobilecranes and yardcranes - t/o by PPM and then Terex * Benedetti * Benedini * Benford - Dumpers * Benfra (Italian) * Benmac * Benninghoven * Bennche * Bercomac * Beretta * Best (USA) see also Caterpillar - Crawlers * Bergeaud * Bergen * Berger * Bergkamp * Bergmann * Bergs * Berkeley * Berlon * Bernhardt * Bernard Krone Holding * Bertha * Berthoud * Berti * Bervac * Besler * Besser * Besser Appco * Best * Bestway * Betterbilt Trailers * Betico * Beuthling * Beverley * Beyer * BHS * Bharat Earthmovers * Bibko * Bicupiro * Bidwell * Big Bee * Big Blue * Big Bud * Big Cutter * Big Dog Mower Company * Big-E * Big-G * Big Jim Manufacturing * Big Joe * Big John * Big Ox * Big Twelve * Big Wheels * Bigdog * Bigham * Bigham Brothers * Bil-Jax * Biltrite * Binder * Binderboa * Binkley-Wilbeck * Bish * Biso * Bison * Bitelli (USA) * Bituma-Stor * Bivitec * Black Venom Products * Blademor * Blanchard * Blanton * Blanton Plow Company Inc * Blastpro Manufacturing * Blastrac * BJM * BL-Pegson * Blaw Knox (USA) * Bluchip * Blu-Jet * Bluemac * Blue Diamond * Blue-Giant * Blue Monster * Blue-OX * Blue Star * Blumhardt * BHD * BMB * BMD * Boart Longyear * Bob Equipment * Bobcat now Doosan - Compact machinery * Bob-Cat * Bodco * Boeing * Bogballe * Bohler * Bohringer * Bolens * Boliden-Allis * Bolinder-Munktell now Volvo Construction Equipment - Dumpers, Wheeled loaders * Bombardier (Canada) * Bomag (Germany) Rollers * Boman * Bomford * Bonfiglioli (Italy) Self-loading Cranes for lorries similar to Hiab and Palfinger * Bonser * Bootsma * Bor-It Augers and Borers * Borello * Borum * Boschung * Boss (England) Forklift trucks * Botec * Bourgault * Bowie * Boxer * Boyd AG * BPI * Braber * Bradford * Bradco * Brady * Bramco * Bramco-MPS * Brandt * Branson * Braud * Bray (UK) Bray Construction Machinery Limited made agricultural tractors and earthmoving machinery since 1919 later acquired by Matbro Limited * Bredal * Breakring * Bredenoord * Brehmer * Bremor * Brent * Breviglieri * Brewster * Bridgeway * Bridgeview Manufacturing * Briggs & Stratton * Brightwater * Brillion * Briri * Brinly * Bristol Manufacturing * Britstand (Australia) * Broadcrown * Broce * Brocks * Broderson (USA) * Brokk * Bromar * Bron Scrapers * Brookville * Broons * Bros * Brown Group * Brown-Lenox * Brown Hoist Co. * Bros Inc. * Brough * Broughan * Brouwer * Brown * Brownbear * Brown-Boveri * Brown-Lennox * Browns * Broyhill * Broyt * Bruks * Bruno * Bruns * Brush Chief * Brute * Bruun (Sweden) General Forestry machinery * BSA (Agricultural Machinery) * BSP * BTI Equipment * BT Lifts * Bucher * Buck-Knobby * Buckeye Tractors and Trenchers * Buckton * Bucyrus (USA) aka Bucyrus Company became Bucyrus-Erie then Bucyrus International. Now owned by Caterpillar Inc. (post 2011) * Buffalo Scrapers and tractors * Buffalo-Springfield * Buffalo-Turbine * Buffalovalley Manufacturing * Bugnot * Buhrer (Switzerland) Fritz Buhrer Traktorenfabrik of Hinwil in Zurich have made agricultural tractors and roadtractors since 1950. * Buhler-Allied * Buhler Farm King * Buhler Inland * Buhler-Versatile * Built-Rite * Bukh (Denmark) Bukh Motorfabriken AS of Kalundborg have produced agricultural tractors since 1959. * Bulldog * Bullmoose * Bungartz (Germany) * Bunker * Bunning * Burch * Burchland * Burkeen Trenchers * Burtec * Bush Hog * Bushnell * Bushwhacker * Butler (Roadbuilding machinery) * Butter Brothers Ltd * BVL * Byron (England) Byron Horticultural Engineering Lmited of Hucknall in Nottingham are known to have made agrcultural tractors since 1949. C * Cameco * Camill (England * Cadman * Caffini * Caldwell * Calhoun * Calkins * Calmer * Calumet * Calsa (Spain) Excavators, Loaders and Tractors models with or without 4X4 based on older CASE machines * Calvet * Calweld * Camel * Cameron * Camfil * Camill aka Camill-Muirhill (UK) * Cammond * Can-Am (Agricultural) * Canag Farm Technology * Cancade * Canica-Jaques * Cannon Industries * Canterra * Canycom * Capello * Capitol Trenchers * Caprari * Capstan * Cardale Tech Group * Cardinal * Cardwell * Carelift * Carer * Caretree * Cargotec (Cranes) * Carlson * Carlton * Carmix * Caron * Caroni * Carraro (aka Antonio Carraro SPA) Italy * Carre * Carrier * Cart-Away * Carter * Casagrande (Italy) Crawlercranes * Case CE (Worldwide) Historic Agricultural and Construction machinery manufacturer * Case IH * Case-Davis * Case-Poclain * Castelgarden * Caterpillar (USA) Huge American construction machinery specialist also called CAT * Cattaneo * Cattlelac * CAS * CBI * CCM * C-Dax * CDE * CDK Mobile Systems * CDS * CEC * Ceccato * Cedima * Cedarapids * CEI * Ceipacer * Celli * Cemco * Cement Tech * Center Rock * Century * Cepco Scrapers * Cereal IMP * Certified Equipment * Cesab * C-F Powerline * Chafer * Challenge-Cook (USA) Construction and Offroad truck manufacturer * Challenger * Challenger Services * Chamberlain * Chaseside (UK) Early Fordson based loaders and tractors now JCB * Champ * Champion (USA) Construction machinery company see also Volvo Construction * Chandler * Changfa (China) * Changjiang (Chinese) Truck crane manufacturer that is 50% owned by the USA Terex company * Changlin (China) * Chattanooga * Chausse * Chem-Farm * Christianson * Chrysler Forklift * CHD * CHI-Pneumatic * Chamberlain * Chambers * Chambers-American Products * Chomper * Checchi & Magli * Chemco * Chem-Farm * Cherokee Equipment * Chieftain * Chicago-Pneumatic * Chinook * Chisholm-Ryder * Christy * Chrysler (USA) Forklifts * CIMC Custom Trailers (China) * Ciber * Cifa * Cima * Cimar * Cimarron * Cimline * Circle C * Circle -K * Cityequip * C-K Dumper (Switzerland) The E.Meili firm and the Ch. Keller company have made dumptrucks and sitedumpers with diesel and petrol engines since 1959. * C-K Power * Claas (Germany) * Clarco * Clark * Clark Equipment Company (USA) Construction trucks and Mining machinery specialist * Clark-Lima * Clark-Michigan * Clark-Ranger * Clarke Chapman Limited UK * Clay * Claydon * Clayton Machinery * Cleasby * Clemro * Cletrac * Cleveland Tractor Co also branded (Cletrac) * Cleveland Scrapers and Trenchers * Cliffside Trenchers * Climac * Climax * Clipper * Cloverdale * Clubcar * Clyde * CMAC * CMC * CMCO * CME * CMI Equipment * CMS * CMV * CNH Global (Case New Holland group) * CNH Industrial * CNMIC (China) * CID * Coastal-Hydraulic * Coates * Co-Op Implements * Cobey * Cobra * Cobra IP * Cockshutt * COE * Colbey * Cole Production * Coles Cranes (England) Historic British crane manufacturer since the 1870. * Coleman * Colmar * Colombo * Columbia * Columbia-Parcar * Combilift * Comedil * Comedile - tower cranes t/o by Terex * Commander * Compac * Compact Truck (Germany) Cranes * Compactor * Compair * Compair-Holman * Comtrafo * Conarg * Concept Perugini * Concept Products * Concord * Coneco * Conestoga Manufacturing * Connweld * Conor * Containment Corporation * Continental (Cranetrucks, mobilecranes and yardcranes made in Udine Italy) * Continental (Bulldozers, loaders and tractors made in Lyon France) * Continental-Belton Company * Continental Hydraulics * Continental Nord * Conor * Conveyall * Conveyair * Conveyor Sales * CON-X * Coontz * Condec * Cook * Cooper * Copma * Copperhead * Cordking * Corecut * Coredrill * Coremaster * Corinsa * Cormac * Cormidi * Corsicana * Cormach * Cormall * Cormidi * Cornell * Corniver * Cornor * Cosco (Cranes) * Cosmo * Cosmoter * Coventry Climax (UK) Early forklift and towing tractor manufacturer * Cowans Sheldon & Company Limioted (England) Massive Steam and Diesel mechanical railway service cranes * County (UK) AKA County Comercial Cars Agricultural and Industrial tractor specialist * Countyline * Country Boy * Coutry Clipper * Country Welding * Countryside Implement * Cousins Of Emneth Limited * Covington * Coyote * CPM * CPS * CRC-Evans * CRD Metalworks * Crabtree Scrapers * Crafco * Craftsman * Cram-A-Lot * Crane Carrier Company or CCC (USA) * Crane Travellers (UK) * Crary * Cravens Brothers Limited (Steamcranes) * Crawley (UK) Crawley Metal Products Limited of Crawley in Sussex made farm tractors in the 1950s and 1960s * Creekbank Welding * Creekview Manufacturing * Cressoni * Cresswood * Creston * Cross LMC * Cropcare * Croplands * Cross-LMC * Crown * Crump * Crushking * Crusher Rental & Sales * Crushers Inc * Crushmaster * Crushtek * Crust Buster * CRyBSA * CSI * CTI * CT Power * Cubcadet * Cubex * Cummins * Curbmaster * Curtis * Curtiss Dynafog * Curtiss-Wright * Cushman * Custom * Custom AG Products * Custom Conveyor & Fabrication * Custombuilt * Custombuilt Pneumatics * Custom Made * Custom Tractor Parts * Cuttercady * CVS-Ferrari * CW Machine Works Inc * CWMF * CZM D * David Brown (Crawler Tractors) now Case CE * David J Brown (British Engineer, Inventor and Founder) See also Artix, AWD, and DJB companies * David Bradley * Daedong * Daewoo (South Korea) Cranetrucks and Excavators make now called Doosan * Daco * Daihatsu Motor Company light and heavy machinery * Dainong * Daiwa * Dalbo * Darf * Dakon * Dakota * Dale * Dale Phillips Equipment * Dalton AG Products * Dammann * Dando * Dante * Dantruck * Danuser * Darbyshire Scrapers and tractors * Daros * Darr Scrapers * Datsun Forklifts (Japan) * Davey * Davey Drill * Davino * Davis * Davis & Primrose (Steamcranes) * Dawn * Dawson Keith Generators * Dayton * DBT * dDieci - (Teleporters) * DDT Engineering (England) Modern ADT and Dumptruck manufacturer * Decloet * D&K Equipment * D-L Industries * DM Machinery * D&M Manufacturing Company * Deal * Dearborn * De Cloet * Deere (USA) Heavy equipment make of ADT models part of the John Deere company * Defabco Trenchers * Degelman * Deguillaume * Deines * Deister * Dekoning * Delaval * Delco * Deleks * Delmade * Delmag * Delta Equipment * Delzotto Manufacturing * Demag (Germany) Mining Excavators, Cranes division t/o by Terex * Demblon * Demco * Demeter * Dempster * Denali * Denharco * Denning Machineshop * Denver * Denyo * Desvoys * Detroit Generation * Deutsche-Plasser * Deutz * Deutz * Deutz-Allis * Deutz-Fahr (Germany) * Developer * Deves * Dewalt * Deweze * Dezzi (Italy) ADT and Dumptruck manufacturer * Deiter-Gutzwiller * DHS Systems * Diamo * Diamond * Diamond Industries * Diamond-H * Diamond-K * Diamond Mowers Inc * Diamond Steel * Diamond Wrapper * Diamond-Z * Dickens * Dickey * Dickson * Dieci (Italy) * Dietlas * Digga Machinery Attachments * Dig-It * Diller * Dillon * Dingo Australia * Dion * Direct * Dirtdog * Ditch-Witch * Diversified Fabricators * Dixie-Chopper * Dixon * D-J Manufacturing Inc * DK * DM Machinery * DMC Agricultural Equipment * DMI * DMT * Dockstocker * Doda * Dodgen * DOE (aka Ernest Doe & Sons Limited) UK 1958-To Date * Doghouse * Dohrman * Dolphin Tanker * Domai * Dominoni * Domor * Domries * Donahue * Dongfeng Motor Corporation (China) Commercial vehicles, heavy trucks and construction machinery * Donkey * Dooley Brothers * Doosan (South Korea) Excavators * Doosan-Daewoo (Korea) * Doppstadt * Dorman * Dose Steelworks * Dosco Trencher * Dosko * Double-D Scrapers * Double-L * Doublet-Record * Douglas Manufacturing * Douven * Dowdeswell * Doyle * Doyle Engineering * Drago * Dresser See also IHC & Dresser-Komatsu * Dressta formerly Dresser-Komatsu * Drexel * Dri-All Trenchers * Driftech * Drillmaster * Drilltech * Drott Crawler Loader brand see also International Harvester/Payline * Drummond * Dryair * Dryhill * D-R Power * DTC * Du-Al * Dubs & Company Limited (Steamcranes) * Dubex * Ducker * Dulevo * Dultmeier * DumpHoe - (Keltec enginering) Digger-dumper combination * Dunbar Kapple * Duncan * Dunham-Lehr * Dunlite * Dunstan * Duo Lift * Duo Pact * Duo Vibe * Duport (Agricultural Machinery) * Durabilt Scrapers * Duragrade * Durapatcher * Duratech * Dustbox * Duvelsdorf * Dux (USA) Construction and Mining equipment specialist * Duzall * DW Tomlin * DWTXS * Dwyer * Dyck Welding * Dynalift * Dynamic Ditchers Inc * Dynamo * Dynapac * Dynavent E * Elder (Germany) * Eager-Beaver * Eagle-Crusher * Eagle-Ironworks * Eagle-Picher * Eastway * Easy Lawn * East Wind * Earthmaster * Ebro (Spain) Agricultural tractors and tracked tractors and bulldozers * Eagle Ditcher * Earthsaver * East Texas Trailers * Eaton * Eaves * Eberhardt * Ebro (Spain) Ford and Nissan based truck manufacturer and farmtractor specialist * ECM * Echo * Ecoa * Ecoair * EcoLog * Econowrap * Ecoquip * Edeco * Edilgru * Eddins * Edoc * Eder (Germany) Crawlers, loaders and excavators * Edge * Effer * Efficiency * Eilers * Eimco (UK and USA) Construction and Mining equipment specialist * Eimco-Secoma * Einbock * Eitzen * EJD * Eject Scrapers * Elba * Elco * Elgi * Elho * Eljay * Electra Molins * Electric Buggy * Electric Construction * Electric Wheel Company * Electro-Motion * Eliet * Elemax * Elgin * Elk Creek Manufacturing * Elkhorn River * Elkin * Elkon * Ellettari * Ellicott * Elliott * Elliott Power System * Elmers * Elphenstone * Eltec * Elrus * Elstron * E-M * E-M Bemac * Emerald * Emerson * Emily * Empire * Emy Elenfer Equipment * Encore * End2End Welding * Endraulic * Endress * Enduraplas * Energreen * Engines Inc * English-Electric * Enorossi * Enser (Germany) Hanomag-Enser Fahrzeugbau of Furth in Bavaria makes roadtractors that are based on early Hanomag models since 1962. * Ensign Heavy Industries * Enteco * Enviromist * ENMTP (Cranes) * E-P * EPH Manufacturing * ERA * Erickson Manufacturing * Erie-Strayer * Eriez * Erin * Erling * Ermo * Ermont * Ernest Industries * Ero * Erskine * Esch Hay Equipment * Escorts * Essex * Essick * Escudero * ESI * ESS * Estate * Etec * Etnyre * ETQ * Euclid see also General Motors, Volvo Construction, Hitachi * Eureka * Euroclass * Euro Farm * Euro-Jabelmann * Euromach * Euromecc * Europactor Algeria * Eurospand * Eurotrac * Euroyen * Everdigm * Everest * Eversman Scrapers * Everride * Evers * Eversman * Evrard * EWK (Germany) * Excel * Exmark * Exodus * Express-Blower * Extec - Screens * Ezeeon * Ezystak * EZGO * EZ-Drill * EZ-Drop * EZ-Flow * EZ-Haul * EZ-Hauler * EZ-Lift * EZ-Machinery * EZ-Ration * EZ-Screen * EZ-Tech * EZ-Trail * EZ-Trench F * FAI * FAE * F.Taylor & Sons Limited (UK) British historic mobilecrane and yardcrane firm * Fab Services Inc * Fab Tec Inc * Fabtek * Factory Cat * Failing * Fair Manufacturing * Fair Oaks * Fahr * Falc * Falcon RME * Falls Manufacturing * F-S Manufacturing Inc * Famag * Fantini * Fantuzzi - Port cranes (container lifters) t/o by Terex * Faresin Haulotte (France) * Faresin Industries * Fargo * Fargo Aire * Farmaid * Farmax * Farmer * Farmgem * Farm Chief * Farm Fans * Farm Force * Farm & Fleet * Farm Land * Farm-Maxx * Farm Pro * Farmco * Farmet * Farmgard * Farmhand * Farmking * Farm Master * Farmright * Farmstar * Farmtec * Farmtech * Farmtrac * Farr * Fasse * Fassi * Fast * Fast-Fusion * Fast Screen * FAUN (Germany) Construction machinery * Favelle-Favco Group (Cranes) * Favco * Faza * Feader Leader * FEC * Feco * Fecon * Feeler * Felco * Fella * Fence Mower * Fendt * Fenning Equipment * Fenwick * Ferbo * Ferguson * Fermec was Massey Ferguson Construction now Terex * Feraboli * Ferguson * Fermont * Fero - Italian self erecting tower cranes t/o by Terex-Comedil * Ferrari (Construction Machinery and other equipment) * Ferrari-Belotti * Ferri * Ferris * Feterl * F-G Wilson * FHE * FIAT Crawlers, Loaders and Tractors * Fiatagri * Fiat-Allis (Italy) Crawlers * Fiat-Hesston * Fiat-Hitachi (Italy) Construction machinery make * Fiat-Kobelco * Fibo Intercon * Ficklin * Fidelity * Field General * Field Gymmy * Field King * Field-Marshall * Field Queen * Fieldquip * Fimco * Finlay * Finn * Fintec * Fiori * Finlay - Screens, crushers now Terex * First Choice * Fisher * Fiskars * Fivestar Marketing * Flagro * Flaherty * Flaman * Flannery * Fleming * Fletcher * Flexking * Flexicoil * Fliegl * Flint Steel * Flipscreen * Flo Cait * Flory * F-L Smidth * F-M GRU * FMC (USA) Cranetrucks and mobilecranes * Foden (UK) Steam Rollers and later Offhighway trucks * Forano * Force Manufacturing * Force Unlimited * Forage King * FORD (Worldwide) Wellknown manufacturer of earthmovers, tractors and other vehicles * Fordson (UK and USA) * Forage * Forage King * Foredil * Foremost (Canada) Offroad Specialist trucks * Foremost Mobile * Forestpro * Forrest City Machine Works * Fort * Fortschritt * Forus * Foton (China) * Foster * Fowler (UK) Crawler tractors, bulldozers t/o by Marshall, Sons & Co. * Fox * Fox-Brady * FP&E * FPT Industrial * Fracchia * Francini * Frandent * Franex * Franklin * Franks * Franna Pick & carry cranes (Australian) - t/o by Terex * Franquet * Fransgard * Franzoi * Fraser * Fred Cain Equipment * Freeform Plastics * Freeman * Fremont * Frey * Frick * Friesen * Friggstad Scrapers * Frontier * Frontline * Frost * Frost Fighter * Frumecar * FTE * Fuchs (Germany) now Terex * Fuerst * Fulghum * Furukawa (Japan) Wheeled loaders & crawler loaders * Fushun (China) * Fuwa (China) * Fuzhou-D&J Power G * Galion (USA) See also IHC & Komatsu * Galfre * Gallagher * Gallenberg * Gallignani * Gallmac * Galucho (Portugal) General Farm equipment manufacturer and also makes all types of trailers * Gandy * Gannon * Gaphill Farmwagons * Gardner-Denver * Garfield Scrapers * Garland * Garlock * Garnett Farms Engineering * Gaspardo * Gates * Gateway * Gator * Gavia * G&A Enterprises Scrapers * GCS * GEA * Gearmore * Gefco * Geffs Manufacturing Inc * Gehl Company (USA) * Gehlmax * GEM * G&S * Gencor * Generac * General * GE-General Electric * General Implement * General Kinematics * General Motors also called GM also see Terex & Euclid * Genesis Tillage Inc * Genie Hoist & access platforms now Terex subsidiary * Genius * Genmac * Genpower * Genpro * Gensco * Genset Company * Gentec * Geoboy * Geoloop * George White Equipment * Gerber * Geringoff * Gerlinger * Gessner * Getman Equipment * GET * GFC * GFE * GHH Dumptrucks and Loaders * Gia * Gianni-Ferrari * Giant * Gipo * Giantmach * Giken * Gilcrest * Gill * Gilbers * Gilibert * Gilson * Giltrap * G-K Machine * Gleaner * Gledhill * Glencoe * Global Power * Global Recovery Corporation * GME * Gnuse Manufacturing Company * Goizin * Goker * Goldacres * Goldenbell * Goldoni (Italy) * Gomaco Roadbuilding and construction equipment * Gordan-Smith * Gorman Controls Limited * Goodfellow * Goodman * Goodsense * Goossen * Goose Creek Enterprises * Go-Tract * Gottwald (Germany) * Goweil * Grade * Grademaster * Grainking * Grainmaxx * Grainovator * Greens (England) Rollers * Goodwin-Barsby * Gottwald (Germany) Cranetrucks and crawlercranes * Grace * Grademaster Scrapers * Gradall (USA)Truck mounted diggers, excavators and mobilecranes with or without allwheel drive. * Grafton & Company Limited (Steamcranes and other cranes) * Graham-Plow * Gramip * Grandwatt * Granutech Saturn Systems * Grasan * Graset * Grasshopper * Grassworks * Gravely * Grecav * Great Bend * Great Dane * Great Lakes ( Construction Equipment) * Great Plains * Green (England) Thomas Green & Son Limited of Leeds are known to have produced all kinds of farm implements, roadrollers, traction engines and roadsweeper models since 1880. * Greencare * Greenland * Green Machine * Greenmech * Greenline * Greentech * Green Power * Gregoire * Gregoire-Besson * Gregory * Gregory Manufacturing * Gregson * Greystone * Gribaldi & Salvia * Grillo * Grimme * Grimmerschmidt * Grizzly Engineering * Grizzly Manufacturing * Ground Heater * Ground Hog Trencher * Grouser * Grove - USA based Crane manufacturer who took over Coles Cranes * Gruendler * Gruetts * Grun * GSI * GTS * GT * Guascor * Guaresi * Guidetti * Guillevau * Gundlach * Guntert-Zimmerman * Guria * Guris * Gustrower * Guttler * Guzzler * GVM * Gyrax * Gyro-Trac * G941 Palletcarrier Trucks H * Halla * Haas * Haban Manufacturing * Hackett * Hafei (China) Light commercial vehicles made since 1950 * Hagedorn * Hagie * Haith * Hakki-Pilke * Hako * Halla * Hamm AG * Hangcha (China) * Handlair * Hanix Dumpers and Mini excavators * Hamech * Hammel * Handy-Hitch * Hanjin (China) * Hanomag (Germany) see also Massey Ferguson (Canada) * Hanover * Hanson Clutch and Machinery Co. (USA) * Harnischfeger (USA) * Haulamatic (UK) ADT and dumptruck manufacturer * Haulotte (France) * Haulpack (USA) * Hagie * Hamby * Hamm (Germany) * Hanco * Hancock Scrapers * Hanmey * Hanson Machinery Company (USA) Mobilecranes and yardcranes * Hanta * Harcon * Hardee * Hardee-Williams Inc * Hardi * Hardinge * Hardy * Harley * Harlo * Harman (Alfred Harman PTY Melbourne Australia) Cranes, Diggers & Excavators * Harmon (Harmon Crane & Rigging Kalispell Montana USA) Cranes * Harms Manufacturing * Harnischfeger * Harrell * Harrington * Harrington Hoists * Harris * Harriston * Hart * Hartl * Hart-Parr * Harvest AG Fabricating * Harvesthand * Harvest International * Harvestmore * HarvestPro * Harvestec * Harvest Tech * Haaukas * Harsh * Hartman-Fabco * Harvery Scrapers * Hatz Agricultural tractors and engines * Hauk * Haulotte (France) * Hausherr * Hawe * Hawkins * Hawkline * Hawthorn-Leslie (Steamcranes and other cranes) * Hayboss * Haybuster * Hay-Express * Hayking * Hayliner * Haymag * Haymaster * Hayrite * Hayter * Hayvan * Hazemag * HBM-Haibo * HBM-Nobas * HBXG * H-C Davis Sons Manufacturing * H-F Stewart Equipment * H&H Farm Machinery Company * H&S * H&T Auger & Drills * HDE * Heartland * Heatking * Heat Wagon * Heath * Heathfield (UK) * Heathfield Haulamatic (UK) * Heavybilt * HEC * Heden * Hedesa * Hedlund-Martin * Heider * Heil * Heila * Hein-Werner * Heli (China) * Helix (Argentina) * HEM * Henke * Henley * Henry Equipment * Henry Manufacturing Company * Henschel (Germany) Agricultural machinery and other equipment * HEPCO * Herbert Morris Limited (UK Steamcranes and other cranes) * Herculano-Ferpinta (Portugal) Agricultural trailers, Specialized trailers and farm equipment * Hercules * Herd * Herman * Herron * Herbst * Herrenknecht * HES * Hesco * Hess * Hesston * Heva * Hewitt-Robins * Hiab (Cranes and Forestry equipment) * Hicap * Hicks Brothers * Hico * Hidden Valley Equipment * Hidro-Grubert * Hidromek * Highline * Highway * Hilgendorf * Hilltop Plant Limited * Hilltops Canada * Himoinsa * Himel * Hiniker * Hindustan (India) * Hinomoto (Japan) * Hinowa * Hi-Spec * Hi-Tec AG * Hinson * Hipower * Hisun * Hitachi Construction Machinery (Japan) Earthmovers, ADT and Dumptrucks * Hitachi-Sumitomo * Hitchcock * HLA * HMC * Hobart * Hodg-Bilt * Hoelscher * Hoes * Hoffman * Hogzilla * Hoist * Holaras * Holcomb Scrapers * Holder * Holland * Hollingsworth * Holly * Holman * Holmer * Holmes * Holmes Welding & Fabrication Scrapers * Holt (USA) * Homelite * Honda Motor Company heavy and light machinery * Honeybee * Honghai Group (China) Cranes * Hood * Hooper (Agricultural Equipment) * Hoover * Hoppt * Horning * Horsch * Horsch-Anderson * Horword-Bagshaw Scrapers * Horstine * Horst Manufacturing * Horst Welding * Horyong * Hough see also International Harvester Construction (USA) * Houle * Househam * House Industries * Howard * Howard-Price * Howard & Dennis (UK) Howard & Dennis Limited was a Bedford based firm that produced agricultural tractors in the 1950s and 1960s. * Howse * HPS * Hrabik * HSCS * HTC-Greyline Manufacturing * Huber * Hubbards * HUG Construction machinery * Hula Manufacturing * Husmann * Hutoo Woodproducts * Hydrema (Denmark) Dumpers and Loaders * Hydrocon (UK brand) see Lambert Engineering Co. (Glasgow) Ltd * Hydrokran Mobilecranes and yardcranes * Hydromac (Italy) * Hydro-AX * HY-MAC (UK) * Hypac * H&S Manufacturing Inc * Hysoon * Hyster * Hytec * Hytrak * Hyundai (Korea) * Huddig (Swedem) * Hudson (UK) - ADTs * Huber * Hughes * Hull * Humboldt-Wedag * Humdinger * Humma * Humus * Huntington * Hurlimann * Huron Manufacturing Corporation * Hurricane Compressors * Hurricane Ditcher * Husman * Huskee * Husky * Husqvarna * Hustler * Hutchinson * Hutchmaster * Hutte * HW Industries Scrapers * Hyco * Hydef * Hydrac * Hydramaster * Hydramaxx * Hydratrek * Hydreq-Gryphon * Hydromac * Hydrovane * Hydro Engineering * Hyundai Heavy Industries * Hydro Mite * Hydro Power * Hydro Terra * Hy-Dynamic I * IBH Group - German mini conglomerate (crashed in the 80's) * IBC * IASA (Spain) * Ibesa (Spain) * ICA * ICE * Icecredit Machinery * Icem * Icon Scrapers * Idass * Ideal * Ideco * Idrofoglia * IGSA * IHI (Japan) Mobilecranes and yardcranes * IHC (Canada and USA) * Ihimer * Ilgi * IMC Scrapers * IMK 14 OKTOBAR Krusebac (Serbia) * IMM * Imalarocca * Imants * IMS * IMT * Imeca * Imenasa (Spain) Construction cranes and other cranes * Imco * Imperial * Imperial Welding Machine * Inchgreen former Scottish excavator builder * Independent Manufacturing * Indresco formerly Dresser now Dressta * Industrial Browning (USA) Cranes and Steamcranes * Industrial Works (USA) Steamcranes, Diggers and Excavators * Industrias America * Inertia * Inferno-Therm * Ingersoll * Ingersoll Rand Also called IR see Volvo Construction * Ingertol * Ingram * Inland * Innovator * INO * Inrock * Insley * Intensus * Inter-Drain * Integra Frame * International * International Harvester Construction Division aka IHC now Case CE subsidiary of CNH Global * International Harvester Construction - Payline + Hough * International Tech * Intersystems * Intimidator * Inuma * IPS * Iran Combine Manufacturing Company * Iris * Irock * Iron & Oak * Ironcity Supply * Iron Fairy (England) AKA as JIF Mobilecranes and yardcranes * Iron Mule * Ironwolf Scrapers * Iron Wolf * Ironworks * Ironhorse Tractor * Ironwolf * Irmer & Elze * Irrifrance * IRS Inc * Irus (Germany) J.Rilling & Sohne company in Dusslingen has prouced agricultural tractors since 1951. * Iseki (Japan) Iseki Agricultural Machinery Company Limited makes Agricultural tractors since 1926. * Isuzu (Japan) Worldwide make of lorries and machinery * IVA Manufacturing * Ivel Tractors * Iwate (Japan) Agricultural crawler tractors from Iwate-Fuji Industries of Tokyo since the early 1960s. J * Jarvis-Clark (USA) ADT and Mining machinery * Jar-Met * Jacmat * Jacoby * Jacto * JAC * Jackrabbit * Jacobsen Agriculture and Golfcourse machinery firm * Jacon * Jadair * Jadan * Jaeger * Jako * Jamar * Jamesway * Jantz * Jaques (Australia) Farm and Mining equipment * Jarraff * Jarvis-Clark * Jaso * Jaylor * J&A * J&L Haysavers * J-L Perron Equipment * JAS * JBAR * JB Sprayers * JBI Enterprises * JBS * JCB also called J.C.Bamford * JCB-Vibromax * JCI (Canada) Mining equipment specialist * J&D * J.D.Neuhaus (Cranes) * JD Skiles * Jeantil * Jensen (Forestry equipment) * Jenz American * Jenz (Germany) * Jeulin * JF Máquinas Agricolas * JF STOLL * JLG see also Oshkosh * J.I.Case * Jamesway * Jaques (Australia and New Zealand) Cranes and Excavators of R-B design * Jeantil * Jeffrey * Jekko * Jenbacher * Jessen * Jessop & Appleby (Steamcranes and other cranes) * Jetco * Jetstream * Jiffy * Jiangling Motors (China) Light commercial vehicles and trucks made since 1952 * Jianshe (China) * Jinma (China) * J.Bar * J.Miller * JLG * J&M Equipment * JM Innovations * JM Manufacturing * JNR Scrapers * Jober * John Bean * John Blue * John BM Manufacturing * John Deere Construction Equipment (Canada and USA) * John Deere Killefer * John Henry * John Shearer Manufacturing * Johnson (England) C.H. Johnson Machinery Limited of Stockport in Cheshire has made dumptrucks and sitedumpers for construction and mining since the 1940s. * Johnson (USA) Roadbuilding machinery * Johnson Manufacturing Hygrade (Canada and USA) Agricultural equipment * Johnson-Ranger * Johnson-Ross * Johnston * Jones Bailers (England) Farm equipment manufacturer * Jones Cranes (UK) Early cranetruck and mobilecrane manufacturer * Jones Manufacturing (USA) Agricultural and Farm equipment * Jonsered * Jonyang * Joper (Portugal) Agricultural trailers and farm equipment * Joseph Booth & Brothers (Cranes) * Joskin * Joy (USA) Construction machinery and mining equipment make * Joyner * Joz * JSW (Japan) * JP Conveyors * JT Boats (Agricultural machinery) * Junjin (Korea) * Jungheindrich (Germany) * Juntann * Juscafresa * Justice Enterprises Inc K * Kawasaki (Japan) Excavators and loaders * Kaelble (Germany) ADT and dumptrucks * Kaercher Trenchers * Kaeser * Kaiser Diggers and Loaders * Kafka * Kalmar (Sweden) Several types of machinery * Kamag (Germany) Oilfield machinery and Offhighway truck specialist * Kamo Trenchers * Kane * Kanga Loaders * Karcher * Kasco * Kasi * Kasten * Kato (Japan) Early cranetruck and mobilecrane make * Katolight * Kawakenki * Kawasaki (Japan) Forklifts, Loaders and Tractors * Kaweco * Kayaba Industry * Kazuma * K&K Equipment * K&O Manufacturing Company * KBH * KCI * KCP * K-TWO * KD * KEA * K-Line Industries * Keehose * Keenan * Keestrack * Keizer-Morris * Kelderman * Kellobilt * Kelley Manufacturing Company * Kelly Engineering * Kelly Ryan Manufacturing * Keltec * Kemco * Kewanee * Kelley Manufacturing Company * Kemper * Kemtron * Kennedy-Vansaun * Kenner * Kent * Kentek * Kent Farm Supplies Limited * Kershaw * Kesla * Kesmac * KEW Kambarka Engineering Works * Keystone * Kidd Manufacturing * Kifco * Killebrew * Killefer * Killbros * Kimble * Kimco * Kincaid * Kinergy * King * King Kutter * King Power * Kinze * Kioti * Kipor * Kirby Manufacturing Inc * Kirow-Ardelt (Germany) Cranes and other machinery * Kirpy * Kirovets (Russia) Large Articulating Agricultural and Towing Tractors with or without 4WD * Kirsch * Kiruna (Sweden) Construction and mining machinery specialist * Kiverco * Kivipekka * Klaas * Kleemann * Kleemann & Reiner * Klein Equipment * Kleine * Klemm * KLIA * Klugman * KMW * Knebel * Kneib * Knight * Knight Farm Machinery * Knoedler * Knoche * Knowles * Kobelco (Japan) * Kocal * Kockerling * Kockums (Sweden) Mining equipment specialist and large Gantry cranes * Kockum Landsverk Industria Argentina * Kocurek (specialist attachments/long reach/demo rigs) * Kodiak * Koehn * Koenig * Koehring - excavators and cranes - t/o by Northwest Engineering now Terex * Komatsu (Japan) * Komplet * Konecranes (Cranes) * Knoedler * Knowles * Kohler * Kolberg * Koller * Kolman * Komplet * Komptech * Kooima * Knox-Martin * Konecranes * Kongskilde * Kory * Kouppas * KPI * KPI-JCI * KRM * Korvan * Kory * Kosch * Kotte * Koyker * Kramer see also Neuson, now Wacker Neuson * Kramer-Allrad * Krampe * Kraus * Krause * Kraz (Russia and Ukraine) * Kress (USA) * Kreisschwing * KRM * Kroeker * Kroger * Kroll * Kros * Krupp (Germany) * Krupp-Ardelt (Germany) * Krone * Krogmann * KSI * KTEC Scrapers * KTI * KTM (Agricultural machinery) * Kubota Construction (Japan) * Kue-ken * Kuhn * Kuhn-Knight * Kuhn-Krauser * Kuker * Kundel * Kuntz Equipment Scrapers * Kunz * Kurz & Root * Kurtz * Kutkwick * Kverneland * KW-Dart (USA) * Kwik Kleen * Kwikway * Kymco L *Laltesi (Italy) *Lafis *Lads *Lagden *Lahman *Laird *Lake Eire Portable Screeners *Lake State Manufacturing *Laltesi * Lambert Engineering Co. (UK) Cranetrucks, mobilecranes and yardcranes better known as Hydrocon * Lamborghini (Agricultural Tractor and Crawler Tractors) * Lampson International (USA) Massive construction and huge industrial crawlercranes * Lamtrac * L&D AG Service * Lanco Manufacturing * Lancer-Boss * Landa * Landaco * Landleveler * Landoll * Landpride * Landquip * Landrich * Landtamer * Landtrac * Landini (Italy) - * Landoll * Landoll Icon * Land Pride * Lane * Laney * Lang * Lankota * Lansing * Lansing Bagnall (UK) - Forlift/materials handling * Lansing-Henley * Lanz (Germany) * LaPlant-Choate (USA) - Diggers. Loaders, Scrapers and Tractors * Laprade * Larrington (UK) - trailers * Larsen & Toubro (India) * Larson * Lastec * Laurier * Laurini * Laverda * Lawson * Layco * Laymor * Layton * L-B Manufacturing * L-B Smith * Lebrero * Leboulch * Lectra-Haul (USA) * Lee * Lees * Leeboy * Legend * Legend Attachments * Leinbach * Lely * Lely Welger * Lemken * Lenar * Leo * Leotech * Leon Scrapers * Leroi * Leroy-Somer * Lesco * LeTourneau (USA) * LeTourneau-Westinghouse (Australia, Europe and USA) * Levelbest * Lewco * Lewis * Lewis Brothers * Lewis-Shepard * Lexion * Leyland (UK) - Early dump trucks, farmtractors and offhighway truck make * Libby * Libra * Liebert * Liebherr (Germany) - Early Construction machinery and Mining equipment make * Liebrecht Manufacturing * Liedlbauer * Lift-It * Liftking * Liftmaster * Liftmoore * Lifton (UK) * Lift-Rite * Lift Systems * Light Travel (UK) Light Travel Limited (1950-1960) was a small London firm that made all types of agricultural crawler tractors . * Lilliston * Lima * Linatex * Linco Precision * Lincoln - Welding machinery * Linddana * Linde * Linden-Comansa * Lindig * Lindsay * Linemaster Engineering * Lineward * Liner (UK) * Lingong (China) * Link * Link-Belt (USA) * Linmac * Lintec * Linn (USA) * Lion Liftall * Lippmann * Lister * Lister Autotruck (UK) R.A Lister & Company Limited of Dursley in Gloucestershire have built 3 and 4 wheeled roadtractors since 1924. * Littleford Brothers Inc. * Little-Giant (USA) Cranetrucks and mobilecranes * Little Joe * Liugong (China) * Lloyd-Foster Limited (UK Steamcranes and other cranes) * LMC * LMT * Loadcraft * Loadline * Loadlifter * Loadmaster * Locatelli * Lockwood * Loed * Loewen * Loftness * Logan Machine Company * Logic * Logset * Lokomo (Finland) - Cranes * Lombard * Lombardini (Italy) - Engines and small tractors * Loncin * Long * Lonking (China) Construction equipment, cargo handling and industrial machinery since 1993 * Lorain (USA) Cranes became Thew-Lorain then t/o by Koehring * Loral * Lorenz Scrapers * Lowery Manufacturing * Lowry * Loyd (England) Vivian Loyd Limited (1949-1951) was a shortlived company that produced several Agricultural crawler tractors powered by Dorman, Turner or Ford V8 lorry engines. * Loyal * LPT Velco * LS * LSM * Lubo * Lucas Manufacturing * Lucas Metalworks * Lucknow * Lugli * Lull * Luna (Spain) Cranetrucks * Lundell * Lynx Engineering (Agricultural Equipment) M * Mack Trucks (UK) Mack Trucks GB Limited of Barking in Essex produced all kinds of modern goods trucks and roadvehicles from 1952 no connection with the original USA brand of the same name. * Mack (Canada and USA) * Macdon * Machinery Maintenance * Machinery Supply * Maclean * MAC * Madill (Canada) Crawlercranes and Cranetrucks * Madsen * Madvac * Maag * Maeda (Japan) Microcranes and yardcranes * Mahindra (India) Farmtractors * Magik Cleaner * Magna * Magna Max * Magna One * Magnaplus * Magnetek * Magni * Magnolia * Magnum * Magnum-Plus * Major Equipment * Mailleux * Mainero * Mait * Maize Corporation * Makco * Malcolm (Australia) Farmtractors, Motorgraders and mining equipment * Maletti * Malgar * Mallett * Malone * MAN-AG (Asutria and Germany) Mobilecranes, yardcranes and Trucks * Mancini * Manco Manufacturing * Manchester (Agricultural Equipment) * Mandako * Mannerman * Mannesmann * Manip * Manitex * Manitou (France) * Manitowoc (USA) Massive Cranetrucks and large crawlercranes * Mantainer * Mantis (USA) * Mantsinen * Mape * Marathon * Marathon-Letou * Marchetti (Italy) * Marco * Marcotte (Canada) * Marcy * Marelli-Motori * Marflex * Marini * Marion now Bucyrus-Erie (USA) * Mariotti * Marmix * Marolin * Marshall (England) Marshall Sons & Company Limited of Gainsborough in Lincolnshire from 1848 until 1948 were one of oldest manufacturers of crawler tractors, farmtractors and traction engines. * Marshall Machineshop * Marshall Multispread * Marsk-Stig * Marston * Martens * Martin Diesel * Martin Electric Plants * Martin Machinery * Martini & Duranti (Italy) * Marvin Scrapers * Masaba * Maschio * Mase * Massey Ferguson Construction (England and USA) * Massey-Harris * Massimo Motor * Masson * Mastenbroek - trenchers * Mastercraft * Masterscreen * Master Manufacturing * Matbro (England) * Matec * Matermacc * Mathews Company * Mathieu-YNO * Matrot * Mattei * Mauldin * Mauer * Mauguin * Maurer * Maxi * Maxisweep * MAX * MAZ (Russia and Ukraine) * M-B Companies * M&J * M&W * M-4 * Maxam * Maxidrill * Maxilator * Maximal * Maximus * Maxlift * Max-Pac * Maya America * Mayco * Mayfield (England) Mayfield Engineering Limited of Dorking and Redhill in Surrey and later at Littlehampton in Sussex have made light farmtractor models since 1949. * Mayhew * Mayrath * Mayo * Maxon * Mazzotti * May-Wes * M-B Companies * MBU * MBW * MCI * McCalahan * McCarter * McClanahan * McConnel * McCormick * McCintosh Brothers * McCloskey * McCrory * McCurdy Steel * McDonald * McElroy * McFarlane * McKee * McKenzie * McLanahan * Mclaren (England) 1877-1930 J. H. Mclaren Limited of Leeds have made all sorts of farm vehicles and agricultural tractors and later traction engines. Some models have survived and are used on shows. * McLaughlin * McMyler-Interstate Co. t/o by American Hoist * McNeilus * McPherson * M-D Products * MDB Technology * MDI-Yutani * MDS * MDT * M&W Equipment * Mecalac (France) * Mecc-Alte * Mecfor * MEC * Mechanical Excavators Inc. t/o by American Hoist * Meco * Mega * Meijer * Meili (Switzerland) E. Meili Traktoren & Greifraderfabriek of Schaffhausen makes all kinds of agricultural tractors, dumptrucks and light trucks since 1959. * Meixel Manufacturing * Mellott * Melroe Manufacturing Company (original Bobcat company) * Memo * Mengele * Menke * Mensch * Menzi-Muck * Mercedes-Benz-OM Engines and generators * Mercury (England) Mercury Truck & Tractor Company of Gloucester have produced industrial tractors and other municipal vehicles since 1920. * Merex * Meridian * Merlo (Italy) * Mertz * Messersi * Merton Engineering Co. Limited (UK) t/o by Whitlock * Metso - Crushers * Metalcraft Scrapers * Metalfach * Metalplessis * Metavic * Metberg * Metso * Metters * Meyco * Meyer * Meyer Ditcher Manufacturing * Meyer-Lohne * Meyerink Farmservice * Meyers * MG Recycling * MHM international - Forklifts/dumpers (NI Based) * Miag (Germany) Cranes, Forklifts and Yardcranes * Michael Byrne Equipment * Michael Moore Manufacturing * Microrain * Midland * Midmach * Mid-State * Midland * Midsota * Midwest * Midwestern Industries * Mijack * Millcreek * Miller * Miller Pro * Mills Manufacturing * Millstak * Minos Agriculture * Miro * MGL * MIC * MITM * MK Martin Equipment * MMD * MMI * Michigan (USA) see also Clark-Michigan & Clark Equipment Company * Midland Scrapers * Mid-America * Mid-South * Midwestern * Midway * Mikasa * Miller * Miller Formless * Miller Pro * Miller Spreader * Milestone * Military * Mincon * Minejack * Minerva (Belgium) * Minigrader * Mining Controls Inc * Miniveyor * Minneapolis-Moline * Minnesota * Minos Agri * Minuteman * Minyu * Miro * Mirrlees * Miskin Scrapers * Mitchell * Mitsubishi (Japan) Excavators, Forklifts & crawlers (had JV with CAT) * Mitsui * Mitsui-Mike * M-K Diamomd Products Inc * MoAZ (Russia and Ukraine) Massive ADT, dumptruck and offhighway truck manufacturer * Missouri-Rogers * Mogilev * Mobile * Mobil Sweeper * Mobilift * Mobility * Modern AG Products * Modern Flow * Modern Machinery Company * Mod Trak * Moffet - built the Moffett Mounty lorry mounted forklift (t/o by Powerscreen) * Mogensen * Mogurt (Hungary) Dutra offhighway trucks sold outside Hungary with alternative name * Mohawk * Mohrlang * MOL (Belgium) * Monomixer * Montabert * Montag * Montana * Montini * Montgomery Wardm * Moore * Morgan * Morgen * Morlan * Morley (England) * Moore-Built * Morbark * Mormak * Morooka * Moro-Pietro * Mortl * Morra * Morris * Mosa * Motor-Rail (England) Motor Rail Limited of Bedford have manufactured dumptrucks and sitedumpers since 1948. * Motrec * Motrim * Mott * Mountfield * Mount Vernon Implement * Moutainview Equipment * Movemaster * Mowmaster * Moxy Engineering (Norway) ADT and Dumptrucks * Mozelt * M-R-S * MSE Inc * MSI * MS * MS Gregson * MT Engineering * MTI * MTU * MTZ * Mudtech International * Muir-Hill (England) Farmtractors, Sitedumpers and ADT models * Muhlhauser * Muller * Multicar * Multicarrier * Multidocker * Multitech * Multione * Multiquip * Multitek * Multiton * Multitor * Multitrac * Munckhof * Munster * Muratori * Murphy * Murphy Sales Inc * Murray Equipment Scrapers * Murrco Equipment * Mustang * Muthing * MW Ranger * MWM * Myers * My-D-Hand * MZ IMER N * NCH also see NCK * NCK (UK) Crawlercranes, Excavators and Piledrivers * NCK Rapier (England) Crawlercranes and Draglines * NC Engineering * N-TECH * Nagano * Nakayama * Namco (Greece) * Nammco Scrapers * Nante * Nardi * Nash (England) H.R.Nash & Company Limited of Dorking in Surrey was another shortlived farmtractor manufacturer from 1950-1952. * National * National Flooring * National Tank Company * Naud * Navigator * NDE * Neal-Unit (UK) * Neco * Neeralta * Nelson Scrapers * Neofin * Nessa * Neuero * Neuson see also Neuson Kramer * Neuson-Ecotec * Neuenhauser * New Age * Newkirk * New Dafang Group (China) * New Generation Paving Systems * New Holland Construction NHC (Holland) * New Holland Kobelco NHK * New Idea * New Leader * New Noble * Newman (England) Newman Industries Limited of Grantham in Lincolnshire was a shortlived farmtractor manufacturer 1949-1951. * Newport Works PTY (Australian Steamcranes and other machinery) * Newtech * Newton-Crouch * Nexen * Niagara * Nichiyu * Nicolas (Agricultural Equipment) * Niece * Niemeyer * Nilfisk * Nippon-Sharyo * Nirox * Nissan Diesel (Japan) * Nissan Motor Company (Japan) * Nissha (Japan) Crawlercranes and excavators * Nishishiba * NMC * Nobas * Nobili * Noble Scrapers * Nobles * Nodwell (Canada) * Noram * Nordberg * Nordberg-Screenall * Nordberg-Symons * Nordic Drill * Nordstrom (Sweden) Construction ADT and offroad trucks * Nord-Verk (Sweden) Construction Offroad ADT and other 6X6 trucks * Nordmeyer * Noram Power Systems * Noremat * Norkot * Normet (Canada) * Nortech * Nortrac * Northeast * North American * North American Mach Inc * Northfield (England) Early maker of ADT models * Northern Lights * Northern Repair & Welding * Northern Wisconsin * Northstar * Northwest Engineering Company (USA) * Northwest Tillers * Norton * Norwescp * Norwood * Notch * Novamac * Novaquip * Noveltek * NRE * NRH Engineering * NRS * Nubilt * Nufab * Nuffield (UK) Morris Motors Limited, The Nuffield Division 1948 This firm was famous for its durable agricultural tractors. * Nuhn * NW AG Equipment * NYB * NYK O * O&K (Excavators) originally called Orenstein and Koppel, then part Terex now Bucyrus for Mining Machines, or CNH for normal size machines. Note: Caterpillar Inc. now own Bucyrus * Ocmer * Ocmis * Oconnell Farm Drainage Plows Inc * ODB * Odes * Odisa * Oelkers * Oerlikon * Ogden Metalworks * Ohio Brass * Ohio Central Steel * Olathe * Oldenburg-Cannon * Oleomac (France) Cranes and excavators * Olimac * Oliver * Oliver-Cletrac * Oliver & Dahlman * Olton Welding & Machine * Olympian * OM Forklifts * OM-Pimespo * Omas * Omega * Omegalift * OMG * OMH Proscreen * Onan * Onis-Visa * On Target * Opico * Optimal * Option Generation * Orbit * Orchard-Rite * Oregon * Ore Sizer * Origin Engines * Ormig (Italy) Mobilecranes and yardcranes * Orsi * Orteco * Orthman Scrapers * Orton * Osgood (USA) * Oswalt * OTA (UK) Oaktree Appliances Limited of Coventry from 1946 to 1955 this firm produced agricultural tractors. * Otter * Overbuilt * Overum * Owatonna Manufacturing Company * Oxbo P * P&H also called Harnischfeger Corporation * P-K Manufacturing * P- Donnely * Pacific * Paclite * Packer * Page Draglines (USA) * Pakmor * Palax * Palazzani (Italy) * Palfinger Cranes for Lorries * Pamco * Panien (France) * Panama Steel Scrapers * Panorama * Papec * Parca see Volvo Construction Equipment * Parchem * Paris Equipment * Parker Crushers, Mixers * Parker Trailers * Parma * Parmiter * Parrish * Parsons * Pattison (England) H.Pattison & Company Limited of Stanmore in Middlesex specialized in light tractors for golfcourses, parks and sports grounds since 1935. * Patriot * Patz * Paus * Pauls Machine & Welding * Paulson * Paus * Pavid * Pavetech * Paxman * PayLine see also International Harvester Construction division & Dresser * PB Loader Manufacturing * PBM * Pecco * Peck * Peecon * Pegoraro * Pegson Crushers * Peiner - hammerhead tower cranes t/o by Terex * Pel-Job also see Volvo Construction * Pellenc * Pellerano * Penn * Pennsylvania * Penta * PEP * Pepin * Pequea * Perard * Performance * Peripheral Mowers * Pettibone web site * Perlini (Italy) Dump trucks * Peerless (England and USA) * Perfect V * Perfora * Perin * Perkins * Petbow * Petersen * Peterson * Peterson-Pacific * PFM Equipment * Phares & Wilkins * Phiber * Phillips * Phoenix * Phoenix Manufacturing * Pichon * Pickett * Pico * Pierce-Pacific * Pika * Pik Rite * Pillar * Pilot Crushtec * Pincor * Pioneer * Pioneer Engineering * Piper-Hydro * Piquersa * Pisten Bully * Pit Express * Pitman * Pitts * Pittsburgh * Pla (Agricultural Equipment) * Planelec * Platypus (UK) Platypus Tractor Company Limited of Basildon in Essex made original agricultural crawlertractors from 1950 to 1957 with diesel or petrol engines. * Plett * PLM Cranes (Holland) Small company that makes a range of Priestman inspired modern cranes * PM (Italy) Truck mounted Self-loading cranes similar to Bonfiglioli and Fassi * PMC * Polaris * Poclain Excavators (France) (now part of Case CE) cranes became PPM * Polmac * Polywest Limited * Ponsse Corporation * Portadrill * Portafill * Port-A-Pour * Portec * Porter * Porter Cable * Porters Welding Scrapers * Potain (France) truck & tower cranes now owned by Terex * Potratz * Pottinger * Poulan-pro * Powell * Powerbox * Power Boss * Power Curbers * Power Flite * Power Gard * Power King * Power Systems * Powerfab Micro diggers * Powerhouse * Powerlift * Powerlite * Powermatic * Powermax * Powerpavers * Powerscreen (Ireland) Screeners and Conveyors (Part of Terex) * Powerscreen-Pegson * Powr-Flite * PPM cranes (formed from Potain and Poclain machinery) - t/o by Terex * PRP Perez Raimond Paris (France) * Prairie Star * Pramac * Precision * Precision Equipment * Precision Farm Machinery * Precision Husky * Precision Planting * Precision Tank & Equipment * Premier * Premiertrak * Prentice * Prerovske * Presto * Pride Of The Prairie * Priefert * Priestman Draglines and Excavators (now owned by NEI) * Prime Scrapers * Prime Mover * Primetech * Princeton * Prinoth * Proag * Process Engineers & Manufacturing Corporation * Process Machinery * Proctor * Produmat * Proforge * Progressive * Progress Industries * Projet * Pronar * Prostar * Protank * Protech * Proterra Solutions * PRN-Wacker * PRP (France) * Probst * Pronar * Pronovost * Propac * Prostar * Protec * Protogrind * Protough * PSI * PTC * Puckett Brothers * Puckett Manufacturing * Pugmill Systems * Pulstar * Puma (Forestry Equipment) * Pumpstar * Putzmeister * Pyramid * PZ Strela * PZ Zeevers Q * Quickveyor * Quickway (USA) Early American truck mounted excavator and mobilecrane manufacturer * Quicke * Quincy * Quinstar * Quivogne * Quality Plus Manufacturing * Qdal * QMC * Qlink R * R H Neal & Co (England) Mobilecrane and yardcrane make * RBR Enterprise * R&M Buckets * R&R Manufacturing * RAI * Rabe * Raco * Rahco * Rail King * Raimondi * Randon (Brazil) ADTs * Rainflo * Rapid (Switzerland) Shortlived agricultural tractor manufacturer 1951-1959. * Rapier later R&R (England) Early manufacturer of construction machinery * Rammax Compactors * Ramsey * Ranch King * Ranch Site * Ranchworx * Randco * Randon (Brazil) * Ranger * Rankin * Ransomes (UK) AKA as Ransomes-Sims-Jefferies Limited was a large agricultural and general engineering firm 1842-1998 that buit almost everything on wheels and engines. * Ransomes & Rapier (UK) Crawlercranes, Draglines and Piledrivers * Rapat * Raptor (Agricultural Equipment) * Rata * Rau * Rauch * Raven (England) Raven Engineering Company Limited of Wick in Kinsgton-On-Thames have made agricultural tractors since 1950. * Ravo * Rawson * Rayco * Ray-Man * Rayne-Plane * Razol * Razor * Raymond * Raymond Hydraulics PTY (Australia) Diesel engined roadrollers and tractors. * Rayner * Raygo * Raytech * R-B International * RCI * R-D Olson * R-D Lift * Read * Ready-Power * Rears Manufacturing * Rebel Crusher * Rebel Equipment * Red Rhino * Red River * Redback * Redcat * Redball * Redexim * Reddick * Redline * Redrock - Defunct Irish trailer and plant builder * Redwood Metalworks * Reed * Reedrill * Reese * Reform (Austria) Light ADT and Agricultural machinery make * Regent-Jack Manufacturing Company Inc * Reggiane * Reichdrill * Reid * Reimer * Reinco * Reinert * Reisch * REM * Reman * Remax * Remco * Remcor * Remlinger * Remu * Renault (France) * Renfo * Renn * Renner * Republic (USA) * Retech * Reuter * REV * Revolver * Rexnord * Reynolds (England) Scrapers * Rex * Rexcon * Rexworks Inc * RGM * RH&M Machinery * Rhino (China) ADT and Construction machinery * Richardson * Richardton * Richard Weston Equipment * Rimpull (USA) Dump trucks * Rheinstahl (Germany) * Richard Western Equipment * Richier * Richiger * Richland Micro Drainage * Richmond * Rickel Manufacturing * Rico * Riecam * Riggers * Rigo (Italy) * Rikmat-Plada Limited * Riley (Forestry Equipment) * Risley * Rimac * Rincheval * Ringomatic * Rinieri * Riordan (England) Riordan Enterprises Limited of Camberley in Surrey have made agricultural tractors since 1962. * Rissler * Riteway * River Bend * Riverside Equipment * Rivierre-Casalis * R-J Equipment * R-M Johnson Company * RMH * RO * Ro-Stinger * Roadboss * Roadhog * Roadless (England) Roadless Traction Limited of Hounslow in Middlesex have made farmtractors and assembled machinery since 1936. * Road Machines (UK) Road Machines Limited of Drayton in Middlesex have made agricultural tractors since the early 1960s. * Roadmaster * Roadrunner * Roadruner * Roadside Ironworks * Roadtec * Robbins * Robbco * Robertson * Robin * Rocca Industries * Rocha (Portugal) Sprayers, Farmtrailers and other Agricultural equipment * Rockdog * Rock Island * Rockland * Rockerman (Sweden) This firm from Eslov has made many dumptrucks and sitedumpers types since 1958. * Rockmaster * Rockomatic * Rockster * Rock Systems * Rock Tough * Roda * Rolair * Rolland * Rollift * Rollo (England) Rollo Industries Limited of Bonnybridge in Sterling have made agricultural tractors since the early 1950s. * Rolligon Corporation (USA) * R.O. Corporation (RO Stinger) brand truck (boom) cranes merged with Simon Company > Simon-RO Co. then t/o by Terex * ROC * Rolla-Rocker * Rolls-Royce * Rollacone * Rolocone * Rome * Rome Scrapers * Rome-Stomas * Roorda * Roose * Ropa * Roskamp * Rosco * Rossi * Ross * Ross Bandit * Rosso Macchine Agricole * Rotair * Rotina * Rotania * Rotobec * Rotochopper * Rotogrind * Rotomec * Rotomill * Rotomix * Rotopress * Rotoscreen * Rotational Energy * Rototilt Group AB * Rotowiper * Rottne * Rowse Scrapers * Royal * Royer * RPM Tech * RPS Corporation * R-R Equipment * R-T * RS&H (Robert Stephenson & Hawthorns Limited) UK Steamcranes and other cranes * RSS * RSTI * Rubble Buster * Rubble Master * Ruggerini * Rural Manufacturing * Ruscon * Russell Grader Manufacturing Company * Rust * Ruston * Ruston-Bucyrus (UK) Draglines and Front shovels * Ruston & Hornsby (UK) Steam machinery * Ruwolt (Australia) Mining machinery * RTR * RTS * RWC (RW Collins) Inventor of teleporter (see also Sanderson) * Ryan S * Samsung (South Korea) see also Volvo Construction * Same (Italy) * Sabre * SAC * Safe-T-Shore * S.Houle Equipment * S&I Feeders * S&R Manufacturing * Sakai * Sakundiak * Sala Equipment * Salford * Salsco * Salzsieder * SAM * Sam Machinery * Sam Stevens Equipment * Straddle-Carrier (England) Conveyors & Fork Trucks Limited of Warrington in Lancashire have made machinery since 1959. * Samasz * Sambron Forklifts * Samson * Sanderson (England) Early tractor based Forklift trucks * Sanderson-Cyclone * Sandong Heavy Industry Group (China) * Sandscience Inc * Sanford-Day * Sandvik (Sweden) Crushers & Breakers (Hydraulic Hammers) * Sandvik Tamrock (Sweden) * Sany new (Chinese brand) Aka SANY Group makes Construction & Industrial equipment since 1989 * Satoh * Sauder Brothers * Saukville * Sauerburger * Savage * Saylor-Beall * SCM Wageneder * Scag * Scannell * SCM Shanghai Construction Machinery (China) * Scar Road * Scarab * Scat * Scattrak * Schaben * Schaeff (Germany) see also Terex * Schafer * Schaffer * Schalbau-Vitzthum * Schmitz G Products * Schandzlin * Schlagel * Schmeiser * Schmidt * Schramm INC * Schroeder * Schuerle * Schuitemaker * Schuler * Schulte * Schultz * Schwartz * Schwarze * Schweiss * Schwing * Scammell (UK) Dumptrucks * Scoop-All Scrapers * Scoopmobile * Scorpian * Scorpion (Agricultural Equipment) * Scott Farm Services * Scotts * Scova * Scrape-All * Schredmax * Screen * Screenking * Screen Machine * Screenmaster * Screenpod * Screen USA * SCS * SDLG * SDMO * SDP * Seaforth * Seal Master * Sealrite * Seaman Company * Sears * Sears-Roebuc & Company * Seco * Seegrid * Segma * Seko * Sellick * Selmec * SEM * Semax * Semex (Czech Republic) Tatra vehicles sold in Germany with alternative name * Sendure * Sennebogen - cranes, forklifts and excavators * Senwatec Amphibian & Water Machinery * Seppi * Serafin * Service-Systems Engineering * Servis * Serco * Sewer Equipment Company Of America * SFI-Supeior Implements * Sgariboldi * Shaker-Buddy * Shandong Heavy Industry (China) * Shaneda * Shanghai-Pengpu (China) * Shantui * Sharewell * Shaver Manufacturing * Shaw-Duall * Shawnee Poole (UK) Defunct * Shay (England) J.E.Shay Limited of Basingtoke have produced their own agricultural tractors since 1959 * Sheffield * Schmidt * Schopf Industrial Tractors (Germany) * Schouten * Schramm * Schultz * Schulte * Schuitemaker * Schwarze * Shanghai-Pengpu * Shantui * Shelbourne * Sherman * Sherman-Reilly * Sherwood Industries * Sheyenne * Shibaura (Japan) * Shieldhag * Shindaiwa * Shinn Systems * Shopmade * Shortline * Shotcrete Tech * Shovel Supply * Shred-Tech * Shuttlelift * Shuttlewagon * S&J Welding * Sicom * Sicard (Canada) Specilist Trucks, Dumptrucks and Snowploughs * Sicoma * Sider * Sidewinder * Siemens * Sieger * Sien * Sierra * Sierra Machinery * SIG * Sigma * Sika * Silawrap * Silent Hoist * Siloking * Silopac * Silowolff * Silvan * Silver Wheels * SIM * Simba * Simco * Simit * Simon * Simon-RO * Simpco * Simplicity * Simonsen * Simpower * Sincro * Singer (England) Famous Singer Motors Limited of Coventry also produced a shortlived original models of agricultural tractors in the 1960s. * Sinomach-YTO (China) * SiouxSteel * SIP * Sipma * Siromer * Siromeca * Sisu (Finland) Forestry equipment and Forklifts * Sitemix * Sitrex * Six-Wheels Co. - dumptrucks * SJ-Petro * Skagit * Skako * Skamp * SKH * Skydoo * Skyjack * Skylead * Skylift * Skytop-Brewster * Skytrak * Slanetrac * Slanetrak * Smiths * Smith & Rodley (UK) aka Thomas Smith & Sons Limited Cranetrucks and crawlercranes * SMA * Smalley (UK) Defunct * Smartlift * Smart-Till * SMI * Smidley * Smitch * Smithco * SMV * Smyth * Smyth Welding * Snapper * Snowco * Snow Dragon * Snyder * Sobemai Cranes (Belgium) * Socage * Sodimac * Sofare * Soffcut * Soima * Soilmec - Piling machinery * Soilmax * Soil Warrior * Solar * Solar Turbines * Solex * Solid (India) Limited (Asphalt plant & Paver 1972 ) * Somatel-Liebherr * Someca * Somero * Somerset * Somua (France) * Sonacome * Sonic * Sonnenshein * Soosan * Sorensen Welding * Southeast * Sovema * SPCNS * Spark * Spartan * Spaulding * Spearhead * Specialty * Speco * Spectrum * Speed Forma * Speed Shore * Speedking * Speedstar * Spikewheel * Spiradrill * Spokane * Spomac * Spracoupe * Spray Air * Spray Force * Spray King * Spraystream * Sprayright * Sprayer Specialties * Spread-A-Bale * Spread-All * Spreadmaster * Spyder * Spyder Screening * Staheli West * Stahly * Stamford * Standard-Havens * Stansteel * Stanhay (England) Stanhay Limited of Asford in Kent was a small firm that produced mobilecranes and yardcranes in the 1940s and 1950s * Star (Agricultural Machinery) * Starlift * Starlifter (UK) * Stateline * Stavostroj (Czech Republic) Dumptrucks and Loaders * Steelfab (UK) Defunct - Front loaders and Backhoes * Steinbock * Stepp * Steyr * Stihl (Germany) Well known from their petrol powered tools, the same firm also made its own agricultural tractors from 1949-1956 * Still * Stoecklin * Stone * Storth * Stothert & Pitt (UK) * Strautmann * Sumitomo (Japan) Cranetrucks and crawlercranes * Sun Engineering Limited (England) have produced its own dumptrucks site dumpers since 1949 * Sussex * Shenniu - old (Chinese Brand) Hubei Engine * Solano-Horizonte * Soilmax * Solmec * Souchu-Pinet * Spaldings * Speeco * Speedy * Speicher * Spierings Kranen * Spider * Splitfire * Sprague & Henwood * Spudnik * SRC Powersystems Inc * SSI * STP * Stahl Industries * Stahly * Stallion * Standen * Stanhoist * Stanley * Stavostroj (Czech Republic) ADT, Dumptrucks, Excavators and Loaders * Steel Unlimited * Steenbergen-Holland Drain * Steffen Systems * Stedman * Steadman * Steiger * Steiner * Stellar * Stelner Repair * Step * Stephens-Adamson Industries * Stephill * Sterling Farmsupply * Steven M.Hain Company * Stewart * Stewart & Stevens * Stewart-Amos * Stiga * Stinger Limited * Stoll * Stoecklin * Stone * Stow * Stoltzfus * Stoney Point * Stopler * Storth * Stothert & Pitt Limited (UK) Cranes * Stover * Straightline * Strassmayr * Strathmore * Strautmann * Stretch-O-Matic * Streumaster * Strobel Scrapers * Strohm * Studking * Stuik * Sudenga * Suire * Sukup * Sumo * Summers Manufacturing * Sulky * Sukup * Sullair * Sullivan * Sullivan-Palatek * Sumitomo * Sun-Mastr * Sunburst * Sundance * Sunflower * Sunmaster * Suntract * Sunrise Systems * Sunvac * Sunward * Superpac * Superb * Superior * Superior Broom * Supermach * Supersix * Supertino * Supertrak * Supreme-International * Surface-To-Surface * Sussex * Sutter * Sutter-Buttes Manufacturing * Suzuki Motor Company light machinery * Svedala * Svetruck * Sweepmaster * Sweepster * Swenson * SWL * SWP * Swift * Swiftlift * Swisher * Swissmex * Symons * Symons-Nordberg * Synergy * Syntron T * Tata-Hitachi Construction Machinery (India) * Tadano Limited (Japan) * Tadano-Faun GMBH (Europe and Japan) Cranes * Tabor * Tafe * Tailift * Taarup * Taisun Gantry cranes * Tait Trenchers * Taiyuan Heavy Machiner * Takeuchi Manufacturing (Japan) * Takra (Finland) A Tampere-based agricultural tractor manufacturer of the 1950s and 1960s * Takraf (Germany) Crawlercranes and Excavators * TAM * T&B Welding * Tampo * Tamrock (Sweden) * Tana * Tanco * Tanguay * Tangye Brothers Limited (UK) Steamcranes and other machinery * Tankworld * Tanna * Tarco * Target * Tarrant * Tar River * Tarsus * Tarter * Tarver * Tarzan * TAS * Tasker trailers * Tatoma * Tatra (Czech Republic) * Tatu Marchesan * Taylor Agricultural machinery and Industrial equipment * Taylor-Dunn * Taylor Gent * Taylor Industries * Taylorway * Taylor & Hubbard (England) This company was an original railway steamcrane and steam machinery company born in 1906 with a long history from Loughborough in Leicester * Taylor-Pittsburgh * TBU * TCI * TCM * TCP * TCR * Teagle (UK) W.T.Teagle Limited (1956-1962) was a Cornwall based firm specialized in agricultural tractors * Teamco * Tebbe * Tebben * Techmo * Tecnoma * TEI * Tengzhong (China) * Terberg (Holland) Specialist Truck Mnanufacturer * Telelect * Telecreeen * Teledyne * Telelect * Telestack * Tellefsdal * Telsmith * Teltomat * Tematerra * Tengzhong (China) * Tennant * Tenova * Terex - formerly General Motors * Terex Bendini * Terex Canica * Terex CMI * Terex Finlay * Terex Halco * Terex Pegson * Terex Peiner * Terex PPM * Terex Simplicity * Terex Woodsman * Terraforce * Terrajet * Terram * Terramac * Terramite * Terranova * Terraplane * Terra Select * Tesab * Teslaa * Tesmec * Teyme * Terry Derrick Co. t/o by American Hoist * Texas * Texas Crusher * Texoma * TGC Manufacturing * Thawzall * Theirmann * Thermoley * Therm Dynamics * The Handler (Agricultural Equipment) * The PowerBuggy * Thew Shovel Company (USA) * Thomas Minidiggers and Miniloaders * Thomas Smith & Sons Limited (UK) * Thompson Brothers Limited (UK) Trailers * Thor * Thornycroft (UK) All types of trucks * Thrifty * Thunderbird * Thurman * Thwaites (UK) Dumpers and Sitedumpers * Thyregod * Tiangong (China) * Ticel * Tidenbergs * Tiger Engineering - t/o by Caterpillar * Tiger * Tigercat * Tiger Tanks * Tiger Trailers * Tigges * Tilco * Tiletrench Filler * Tillage Management * Tilltech * Timbco * Timberjack * Timberking * Timberland * Timberline * Timberpro * Timberwolf * Titan (Germany) Specialist and Haulage Trucks * Titan Implement * Titan Industrial * Thompson Brothers (England) * Thompson Trailers * TJB * TKA * TMG Industrial * TMZ * TOA * Toddam * Tomen * Tonutti * Topcatt - new excavator brand (Chinese ?) * Top Hair Inc * Toreq Scrapers * Torgerson * Tormaster * Tormex * Tornado Sprayers * Toro * Tortella * Tortone * Totem * Tovel * Towhead * Towmaster * Towmotor * Towner * Toxowik * Toyota Light machinery * Toyo * TRS * Trackside * Trailtech * Tracpacker * Trac Vac * Trackless * Trackmobile * Trackside * Trackstack * Tracto-Technik * Tractor King * Tractomotive * Tradewinds * Tramagal (Portugal) Agricultural machinery and large 4X4 & 6X6 Berliet-Renault based lorries * Trans-Gesco * Transport System * Traverse Lift * Traylor * Trecan * Tree Bandit * Treefarmer * Trek * Trelan * Trench Tech * Trencor * Trencor-Jetco * Tremzac * Trepel Aircraft Tugs and other vehicles * Tres Estrellas * Tridekon * Tril * Trimerc * Trinity Containers * Trinity Industries Inc * Trinity Steel * Trinovation * Trio * Trioliet * Triple C * Tristeel * Triton * Triton Technology * Trommall * Trojan Truck Manufacturing US - (see Trojan Motors for car manufacturer) * Trojsi * Troy Bilt * Truag * Tru Fab * Trusty (England) Farmrollers, sitedumpers, dumptrucks and light agricultural tractors made since 1928 * Trystar * Tsurumi * TSE * TTQ * TT Technologies * Tubeline * Tuffman * Tufline * Tuleriver * Tulip * Tulsa Rig Iron * Tumblebug * Turbomist * Turbo Tuff * Turfco * Turnco * Turner * Tusk * TWC (aka as TransWorld Crane) Massive cranetruck and crawlercrane specialist * Twin Diamond Industries * Tycrop * TWB * Twinstar * Twistair * Twose * Tycan * Tycrop * Tye * Tyler * Tyler-Tyrock * TYM * Tymco * Tyrock * Ty & Rocket U * Unic (France) All types of trucks * UAZ (Russia) * Ucart * Uebler * Ulstein-Berger * Ultrascreen * Umweltschutz Nord * UN * Unelec * Unia * Unic Cranes * Unicarriers * Unieco * Unifarm * Unihorse (England) Light farmtractors powered by BSA motorcycle engines for parks and golf courses made since 1963 * Unigreen * Union Agricola * Unit (USA) * Unit-Rig (USA) Mining Dump trucks * United Farmtools * United Implements * United Implement Manufacturing * United Machinery * United Rockpicker Company * Univerco * Universal * Universal Refiner * Unverferth * Unverferth-McCurdy * Upright * UPP * URO Forklifts * Uromac (Spain) Sitedumpers and light machinery * Ursus Tractors * Uscreen * US Machinery * US Mower * USA Equipment * USC * USNR * USTC (USA) * UTV International * Utilev V * Valmet (Finland) - Forestry machinery and tractors now Valtra * Valmar ? * Vac-All ? * Vac-Con * Vac-Tron * Vacstar ? * Vactor ? * Vaia ? * Vale Industries * Valew * Valmetal * Valla * Vallee * Valleybeat * Valley Equipment ? * Valtra (Finland/Sweden) mainly tractors, became a AGCO brand. * Vanair ? * Vandale ? * Vanguard ? * Vassar ? * Vassar ? * Vaughn ? * VBC * VCON * Veenhuis ? * Vector (Agricultural Equipment) ? * Venieri * Vennings * Ventrac * Venturo * Veris Technologies * Vermeer (USA) - Trencher and drainage machinery * Versa Corporation ? * Versadrill * Versalift * Versatile (Canada) - Tool carrier but Mainly high Hp tractors and self propelled harvesters Taken over by Ford New Holland. * Vertablend * Vervaet * Vezzani * Vibromax now JCB * Vibroscreen (UK) - Mobile screening plant * Vibrotech * Vickers (England) 1930s and later Agricultural tractors and Roadtractors * Vickers-Armstrong (UK) Large Rolls-Royce Diesel powered, bulldozers, crawlers and farmtractors * Vickers-AWD (England) - Crane carriers * Vicon-Rau ? * Victa ? * Victor ? (UK) - tractor and plant cabs * Vielhaben ? * Viiking ? * Vikom ? * VIMA (Portugal) Site dumpers * Vince-Hagan Industries ? * Viper ? * Virnig ? * Viviani ? * Vmac ? * VM Generators ? * VM Sarl. (Portugal) Site dumpers and Tractors with Lister and Kubota diesel engines. now called ASTEL * VMC * VME Group * VMI * Voestalpine AG (Austria) - Steel maker, rails and auto parts post WWII * Vogal ? * Vogel & Noot ? * Vogele (Germany) - Paving machinery, concrete plant and rail switches - now a Wirtgen Group subsidiary * Vohl ? * Voltmaster ? * Volvo Generators * Volvo BM (Sweden) - Tractors and plant - see below * Volvo Construction Equipment - previously called (Volvo BM) - Full line brand * Volvo-Michigan-Euclid (VME) - Mining machinery group from JV/Merger * Vortex ? * Vostosun ? * Votex ? * Vredo ? * VPI (France) - Dumptrucks based on early Willeme models * Vrisimo ? * VSS-Macropaver ? * VTS ? * Vulcan Foundry (UK) - Early steamcranes and other machinery W * Wacker now Wacker Neuson - Compactors * WABCO (USA) Mining and Ultra Dunp trucks * W&A Manufacturing Company * Wabasso ? * Wagner (USA) * Wagner Farms ? * Wakefield Construction Machinery Ltd (England) Graders and Sitedumpers * Wakely ? * Wako ? * Walco ? * Walco-Douglas ? * Walko ? * Waldon (USA) * Walinga ? * Wallace ? * Wallenstein ? * Wallbridge (UK) Agricultural Crawlers and tractors of the 1950s and 1960s * Walker ? * Wallenstein * Walter (USA) New York based Offhighway lorry specialist * Walter-Watson * Walton * Wallis & Steevens (England) Steam & Diesel Rollers * Ward, Thomas parent co of Fowlers post WWII * Warner-Swasey (USA) Cranetrucks * Warren * Wärtsilä - Industrial engines (mainly used in ships) * Warwick Ward * Washington ? * Waterboy * Watson ? * Watts ? * Waukesha * Wausau * Wayne Crane Co. t/o by American Hoist * Waynes * WH * WCM * Weatherill (England) Wheeled loaders, graders and large sitedumpers * Weaverline * Weaving ? * Weber ? * Weberlane ? * Wecan Global Inc. ? * Weed Badger ? * Weidemann (Germany) - compact loaders * Weiler * Weixi (China) * Welding Innovations ? * Weldco-Beales Manufacturing * Weldco Hydralift * Wemco ? * Wemhoff ? * Wensinger ? * Werklust (Holland) ADT and loaders * Werkweld ? * Werx (Germany) ? * Weserhutte (Germany) Crawler cranes * Wessex ? * West ? * West End * Westendorf * Western Trailers (UK) - Agricultural and off-highway trailers * Western Vibratrail ? * Westfalia-Fuchs (Germany) * Westfield ? * Westgo ? * Westlake ? * Westendorf ? * Westward ? * Wetmore ? * Whatcom ? * Wheatheart ? * Whisperwhatt * White (USA) * White Lai ? * Whiteman ? * White Outdoor ? * White Rabbit ? * Whitlock (England) Backhoe loaders * W.J.Cooper Equipment ? * WHO * WIC * Wichita Steel (USA) * Wiedemann ? * Wifo ? * Wiggins ? * Wilbeck * Wilco * Wilcox (UK) Trailers and dumper bodies - On and off-highway * Wildcat * Wilhag (Germany) - Lorry mounted cranes and other machinery * Wilatt ? * Williams AG Group * Willibald ? * Wilkie ? * Wilkinson ? * Willmar ? * Willsie ? * Wilrich Manufacturing * Wilson (Trailers ?) * Wilspread ? * Winco ? * Windham ? * Windsor * Wingfield ? * Winget (England) - Dumpers and Mixers * Winkle * Winpower * Winske * Wirax * Wirth * Wirtgen - Planers, Slipformers & Soils stabilisation * Wisconsin (USA) * Wiseda (USA) Ultra dumptrucks * Wishek Steel * WM * WMI * Wolfeman ? * Wolffkrane (Germany) Tower cranes * Wolagri ? * Woltman * Woodpro * Woodbine * Woods (brand) ? * Woodchuck (brand) ? * Woodsman (brand) ? * Wooldridge (USA) Early ADT bult from scrappers * Woodworth * Woolley * Wooton (England) - Agricultural and of-highway trailers * Work EZ ? * World-Agritech Corporation * Worthington ? * Wrangler ? * W.R. Long ? * Wrigley (England) Better known as light vehicle manufacturer but also produced agricultural tractors * Wright Manufacturing ? * WRT * Wylie ? X * XCMG Group (Chinese brand) Construction Machinery (Cannon XCMG Ltd Irish distributor) * XCMA (China) * XGMA (China) * Xtreme Manufacturing * Xtreme Motor Company Y * Yanmar (Japan) Dumpers, Mini diggers and Sitedumpers * Yale (USA) * Yamaguchi ? * Yamaha (Japan) * Yardman (USA) * Yard Machines * Yazookees ? * Year-A-Round * Yermak (Russia) Specialist Trucks * Yetter ? * Yogi Industries (Gujarat India) * York (Trailers) (UK) mainly on highway trailers, some off-highway units * York (USA) * YTO Compact machinery and tractors * Yuantai (China) Cranes * Yuchai (China) Diggers * Yuba (USA) * Yueshou * Yumbo (USA) Early hydraulic excavators (some sold as International Harvester) * Yutong (China) Off Highway Trucks and Construction Dumptrucks Z * Zanello * Zeppelin (Germany) Excavators and Loaders * Zago * Zamboni * Zanam * Zeks * Zetor * Zettelmeyer (Germany) see also Volvo Construction * Zhenhua Cranes (China) * Ziegler (Construction and Earthmoving machinery) * Zimmatic * Zimmer Badger * Zimmerman * Zipper * Zocon * Zoomlion (China) Cranetrucks and crawlercranes * Zoskes * ZTS * Zurn * Z-Makina Ancillary Equipment Equipment Non-Operated Plant * Brav-Track - Crushers * Compair - Compressors * Fassi -Lorry cranes * Palfinger - Lorry cranes * King Trailers - Low loaders * Miller (buckets) * Nooteboom - Low Loaders * Red Rhino - Crushers Engines (Incomplete list please expand) *Amanco *Benz *Blackstone *Caterpillar (engines) - Caterpillar main article *Crossley *Cummins engines *Daimler *Daimler-Benz *Detroit Diesel - former General Motors engine division *Deutz *Dorman Diesels - now a Perkins subsidiary *Ford (engines) - Ford tractors *Gardner *GM Engines also called GM Diesel *Hornsby-Ackroyd - Oil engines *International Harvester (engines) *JCB (engines) - JCB subsidiary *John Deere (engines) *Jowett *Lister - merged with Petter *Lister Petter *Leyland (engines) *McLaren - early engine (make fitted to some early trucks) *MAN *Mercedes-Benz *Mirrlees *MWM *Paxman - now part of MAN Group *Perkins - formerly Massey-Ferguson now Caterpillar subsidiary *Petter - merged with Lister *Ruston *Rolls Royce - now Perkins subsidiary *Villiers *Volvo *Wolseley Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Companies Category:Lists